He Will Be Rembered
by lTigerMoonl
Summary: Cedric Diggory had a younger sister, Cecilia. And she is more than most would expect, as her new friends and a certain Weasley soon learn. Will she be able to handle nasty teachers, unexpected romances, Cedric's death, and her father, currently in St. Mungo's? And most importantly, can she convince the wizarding world that Voldemort has returned while keeping Cedric's memory alive.
1. Prolouge

He will be Remembered

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Thanks to J.K.R for inspiring so many of us.**

Ginny

"Cecilia, I go by Cielie," the girl with curly hazel hair says.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley," I say.

"You're Harry Potter's friend, aren't you," she says.

"Yeah. Hey you're Cedric Diggory's younger sister, right," I ask.

"I was," she answers.

"Oh right, I shouldn't have asked," I say a little ashamed of myself.

"No, no it's fine," she says, her hair I notice has streaks of turquoise in it. I remember the weirdest facts about people. Like the fact that Harry never wears matching socks, and Neville always walks with his left foot forwards.

The ride to Hogwarts isn't boring and Cielie keeps Luna and I quite entertained. She is extremely good at imitating people and is doing an imitation of Draco Malfoy when he comes in. "My father will hear about this!" Cielie says in a perfect replication of Draco's whiny voice.

"My father really will hear about this," the real Draco Malfoy says, "unlike yours. I heard from the minister the other day that Amos Diggory was in St. Mungo's. I also heard that your mum died two years ago. Wonder who you're staying with at home, not all alone I hope?"

"It's none of your business where my father is or whether or not I'm living alone right now or not!" Cielie retorts, her wand in hand.

"Come on Cielie, he's not worth it," Luna says, pulling Cielie back.

"Oh, hello Loony. Shouldn't you be locked up in St. Mungo's too," Malfoy sneers.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy," I say, preparing myself to fire a particularly nasty hex that Fred and George taught me. "Get out of our compartment, now!" I steel myself and begin to mutter the incantation under my breath. A spurt of black goo explodes from my wand; it splashes into Malfoy's surprised face. And then the boils begin to erupt from his face, each a painful pustule filled with blood.

Cielie and Luna begin to laugh as Malfoy flees the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. "Where'd you learn that hex?" Cielie asks through laughs.

"It was quite spectacular," Luna remarks.

"Fred and George, where else," I answer, Cielie may not know Luna and I very well, but Fred and George are legends at Hogwarts.

"Think you could teach me sometime?" Cielie asks, still a little breathless from laughing.

"I don't see why not; we'll just have to find a good place to practice. I doubt Professor McGonagall would appreciate us doing it in the Common Room," I reply tucking my wand back into the folds of my robes.

We change into our Hogwarts robes and spend the rest of the train ride discussing our classes and wondering when the first Hogsmeade weekend is. Finally, we arrive and Fred and George wave me over to their carriage. Cielie and Luna trail along. "We saw Malfoy, he doesn't look too happy. Those pustules are more than enough to ruin any ones' day. And we should know sis, we invented them," Fred tells us as the carriage brings us closer to Hogwarts.

"Nice work on the hex," George comments as we pull around the last corner, and there, looking beautiful in the dark, is Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

Cielie

I didn't expect my 5th year to be like this. I didn't think that it would be full of grief and confusion. And I certainly didn't expect my brother to come out of the Triwizard Tournament dead. I even thought that he would have a fairly good chance of becoming the Champion. But that was my biggest mistake, I got my hopes up and was let down in the worst way. Cedric did always tell me I was a bight naïve. But he didn't think that he would die that night, the way I didn't think my father would go mad.

I should have known, it's what happened after my mother died, so why not after Cedric's death. Why not just leave his only other child to fend for herself? Lucky for me I could already fend for myself pretty well. But I still wasn't ready because seeing my brothers' body there unhinged and shattered me to. I am good at hiding things though so when they came for my father I could honestly tell them I would be fine on my own. And physically I am fine, mentally not so much. I wake up screaming all alone in the great, big house that was meant for four, not one. There was no one left for me, until I ran into Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood that is.

"Cielie, hey Cielie, you okay?" Ginny asks looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer as I realize that there are two fat tears rolling like traitors down my cheek, "Just thinking about Cedric, and my dad."

"Oh, is he really in St. Mungo's?" asks Luna curiously, "I hear their developing a cure for Snarfungle bites."

"What's a Snarfungle?" Ginny whispers in my ear.

"No idea," I whisper back, "And yes, my dad's really in St. Mungo's, though how Malfoy found out I have no idea." We stop talking and walk up the steps to the castle, the smell of the Feast already wafting through the doors.

We walk to the Ravenclaw table and leave Luna there. Then Ginny and I head over to the Gryffindor table. I get a lot of looks, some are sympathetic, and some are sneering, but must are just curious. "It's rude to stare," Ginny comments as we sit down.

"I would probably stare too," I shrug.

"Yeah, but some of them are glaring as if you had killed Cedric yourself," Ginny says as she glares back at Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey, I don't see Malfoy at the Slytherin table, maybe he's in the hospital wing. That would be awesome," I say as I start to pile my plate with food.

* * *

Later, as we head up to the Common room, we discuss the newest teacher, Umbridge. "Stupid Ministry toad most likely," Ginny speculates.

"I wonder if I can get some of your brothers Skiving Snackboxes, this would be an excellent opportunity to use them," I say just as we pass Fred and George on the stairs.

"We'll give you a whole box for free, as long as you help advertise," Fred says in my ear.

George presses a box into my hand and I nod, "Sure I can help advertise."

* * *

The next morning, we get our schedules. Defense Against the Dark Arts first, then a double session of Potions, my schedule looks _fun_. "Who do you have first?" Ginny asks me.

"The Ministry toad, figures," I grumble as I pull out a Nosebleed Nougat, "Guess it's time to start advertising." Ginny laughs and walks off to Transfiguration. Almost instantly Fred and George appear on either side of me.

"So, your planning on missing your first lesson of the year," Fred says a twinkle in his eye.

"You haven't even met Umbridge yet and you've already written her off as a bad teacher? Tsk, tsk," George says half-laughing.

"I just have a bad feeling about her, that's all. And besides it doesn't hurt to be prepared," I answer turning around the corner.

* * *

As soon as I enter the Defense Against the Dark Arts room I know the Nosebleed Nougat will come in handy. There is a stack of musky old books on Professor Umbridges' desk, each with a smiling wizard and witch on the cover. The room is bare except for the desks and a chalk board. Then the woman herself walks into the room. Her outfit is absolutely hideous, a pink, fluffy cardigan and a wool skirt in the same color, and as an accessory a small pink bow to sit atop her horrendous curls.

"I am Professor Umbridge, and will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. Now you have had horrible teachers in the past, werewolves, Azkaban escapees, to name a few. I am here to correct their teachings and to make sure that each and every one of you will pass your exams. That brings me to another point. This year you will be undergoing your O. , one of the hardest exams you will have during your time here at Hogwarts. Any questions?" she says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Will we be doing any spells?" Hermione Granger asks.

"Why ever would you need to, as long as you know the theory you'll do fine in the exams. Ms.?"

"Granger."

"So we're not going to learn how to defend ourselves?" Harry practically shouts.

"In my class we raise our hands to speak, Mr. Potter," Umbridge says starting to sound a bit ticked off, "And who do you think would want to hurt children such as yourself?" I know what Harry's response will be the moment Umbridge says that.

"Uhh, I dunno, maybe Lord Voldemort?" Harry spits at Umbridge.

"Now let me be very clear. You have been told that a certain," but I don't let her get that far,

"Who killed Cedric then, who murdered my older brother?"

"And you are?" she says turning to face me.

I stand up, "Cecilia Diggory."

"Well, Ms. Diggory, Cedric Diggory's death was a rather tragic accident," she replies in that sick sweet voice. That's it, I am seething with rage at this woman, this creature, who wants to tell me my brother's death was a tragic accident. Clearly she needs to be taught a lesson.

"My brother didn't just drop dead. And the maze couldn't have killed him. He's one of the most brave and intelligent people that I have ever met. So don't try to tell me his death was an accident. It was murder!" I roar, my hand reaches for my wand.

Umbridge looks furious. Her own wand is gripped tightly in her hand. I'm not scared or nervous, I'm ready to teach this woman a lesson. To show her that I'm a force to be reckoned with. I remember Cedric teaching me various useful hexes and curses. He wanted me to be able to defend myself. And if he were here he would be standing right by my side. He would tell me to concentrate, to pour all my emotion into the spell, to make it strong.

I fire my curse catching Umbridge of guard. She stares at me in disbelief. Her nose begins to shrink, her eyes turn to slits and I watch as this beast takes on the form of Voldemort. The one who killed my brother, the one who haunts my dreams. There are screams and gasps. Then Umbridge runs from the room. I follow her out. She screams as she sees herself in a mirror and begins to run in earnest for the Headmasters office. I turn and walk down the stairs. The front door is open and I slip out into the rain.


	3. Chapter 2

Cielie

The rain splatters my robes, and in seconds I'm soaked. I don't mind though; I just have to get away for a while. Hagrid's cabin gives off a warm glow. I think about knocking on the door but then I'd have to explain why I'm not in class. And that's something I really don't want to think about right now. I'll deal with it later. Like most things.

I am almost at the tree line, almost in the safety of the Forbidden Forest, when a voice shouts, "Oi, what're you doin'?". I groan as Hagrid comes stomping out into the rain. "Shouldn't you be up in the castle?" he says coming closer.

"I…," I'm not sure what I should say. Tell Hagrid what I did or run into the forest like I'd planned? After a long pause I tell Hagrid, "I hexed the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I wait, watching Hagrid's face fall. He knows I'm normally a good student. And normally I am, but Umbridge really needed to be taught a lesson.

"Well, I better take you up to the castle," Hagrid tells me, nearly shouting above the rain. I walk up to the castle and almost immediately I see Professor McGonagall marching down the stairs. Umbridge right behind. The look on Professor McGonagall's face lets me now just how much trouble I'm in. Cedric would be so disappointed.

"Ms. Diggory, I'm afraid that you have done it this time. The Minister is coming and his letter didn't sound very pleased. I'm quite disappointed in your behavior, I would have expected such behavior of a band of babbling baboons, not one of my top students," Professor McGonagall says, clearly displeased as we wait for Dumbledore to come. We are sitting in his office along with Umbridge.

The door creaks open and the Minister walks in followed by Dumbledore. I can only think of how the toad insulted Cedric's memory, how she told be a blatant lie. The way she told me Cedric's death was a 'tragic' accident, the nerve on that woman. I am not even the tiniest bit ashamed. Then Dumbledore and the Minister take their seats and the conversation starts.

"I'm afraid that this behavior is unacceptable, Ms. Diggory," Cornelius Fudge says, "We simply can't have young children spreading lies and attacking ministry officials. It just sends the wrong message." Umbridge gives a little tut-tut and Professor McGonagall sighs. Dumbledore looks rather uninterested with the whole thing.

"I had a reason, you know. I won't be told that my brother's death was a tragic accident. I'm far too bright for that. Anyone in the class can tell you that much," I say in the silence that follows Fudge's comment. Umbridge looks at me indignantly. Dumbledore contemplates my words and Fudge is momentarily speechless. Then he goes red in the face.

"He's not back. We all know it. It's just Dumbledore's way to power. Make the wizarding world unsure and then seize power. So you have no excuse to say that you were provoked," Fudge looks at me, furious.

"I never said anything about Voldemort. I simply told you that Cedric's death was not an accident. I think it would do the both of you well to listen when important things are said," I snap at Fudge, I can feel the tension in the room growing. "And besides, what are you going to do with me? Stick me in Azkaban? You know you can't send me home, there's no one there," I feel my rage boiling up again.

"Perhaps expulsion is too harsh, I suggest suspending Ms. Diggory and giving her detention," Dumbledore comes to my rescue.

"Under Secretary Umbridge what do you think?" Fudge asks, his bowler hat slightly askew.

"But will detention be enough? Can this flame be controlled? Expulsion would be the best course of action," Umbridge replies, her smile is so sweet I almost gag.

"Expulsion is too much. Ms. Diggory is an other wise perfect student, she should be given a chance. Suspend her for a month, give her detention, if she acts out again she knows the consequences," McGonagall defends me.

"It won't happen again, I promise Minister," I give him a smile that drips with sweet innocence. He turns to Umbridge and she nods, her smile equally sticky.

"Well, I think that's settled. Ms. Diggory, you will not be allowed to participate in classes for the next month. You will help Professor Umbridge with whatever tasks she needs done and you will not be allowed on Hogsmeade's weekends. You will be permitted to live and eat in the castle. Is that clear?" Dumbledore says turning towards me.

"Yes."

"You may go down to the Great Hall," McGonagall excuses me. She gives me a small smile. "Don't let me down again."

I run down the stairs and come face to face with Malfoy. Now what would he be doing here? "Shouldn't you be down in the Great Hall?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I could ask the same of you, Diggory. Got ourselves in a little trouble with a professor earlier, did we?" he says, his eyes dangerously cold.

"I know hexes that would make that one Ginny did look like child's play. Watch yourself, I might just slip," I whisper in his ear as I brush past him.

"I won't let you forget this, Diggory. Mark my words," Malfoy sneers.

"Sure you will pussy cat," I turn and spit in his face as I enter the Great Hall.

"Cielie, there you are. Where were you? We heard you hexed Umbridge," Ginny says running up to me. Luna isn't far behind.

"Actually I transfigured her into a likeness to Voldemort. Your brother can tell you all about it. Now let's eat, I'm famished," I tell them as we sit down at the Gryffindor table. Luna joins us and we talk and eat and I feel, given my current situation, quite happy. I don't know how long it will last.

The next morning, I go to Umbridges classroom. I begin, without complaint, the task she has laid out for me. I am to repair copies of theory books for the 1st years. This isn't all that bad since I'm fairly good at the repairing spell, until Umbridge tells me I must do it by hand. When I leave for lunch my hands are rubbed raw.

When I return after lunch Umbridge has a new task laid out for me. Her tea sets must be cleaned, and once again I'm forced to do it by hand. Luckily she doesn't get the chance to give me any other tasks because after finally scrubbing the last pot it is dinner time. I don't think I'll ever drink tea again. Which is quite sad really because I grow tea at home.

Ginny and Luna are simply aghast when they see my hands. They are raw and blisters are forming. My hands aren't weak, I love to climb, but the combination of soap and rubbing for endless hours didn't help. "That evil hag, and it's her own fault really that she was hexed. She shouldn't have said those horrible things," Ginny protests.

"No, it's my fault. I knew I was going to get in trouble. It was worth it though," I say, watching Umbridge eat at the Head Table. "She doesn't deserve to sit up there with all those great people. She shouldn't be allowed to sit alongside Dumbledore, or McGonagall," I say bitterly. I will have more vengeance on her, just not yet. I have to time it right.

"She is quite a strange woman. Why anyone would let her teach even my father couldn't tell you, and he can tell you a lot of things," Luna tells us in a dreamy voice. Luna reminds me of my mother, always different from everyone else. She knew so much about the world. Her life ended so abruptly and the Ministry never even tried to find the culprit of her murder.

A voice in my ear startles me and I turn already knowing who it is. "What do you want from me?" I ask, genuinely bewildered. What would Draco Malfoy, a disgusting low life possibly want to do with me? Haven't I made myself clear enough that I won't hesitate to hex him given the proper chance.

"Have you heard about your father? He's gone and followed your mother," Malfoy informs me, with an almost apologetic look. Am I imagining things?

"What?" I know what he means before it comes out of his mouth though.

"Your father's dead, Diggory. D-E-A-D." I definitely imagined the apologetic look. How did Malfoy find out about before I did? Shouldn't I have gotten a letter first, before anyone else. "You're lying, I would have gotten a letter."

"Oh really, so sure about that are we?" Malfoy laughs, holding up a black envelope that's clearly already been opened. So my father really is dead, figures. I snatch for the letter and to my surprise Malfoy lets me take it without struggle. I take out the letter and read it. According to it my father committed suicide in the night. He always was a coward, so it shouldn't surprise me. But it still stings a little that he would leave his only living child, just like that.


	4. Chapter 3

Draco

She was snooty, full of herself, and extraordinary. There was something about her that drew me in. She wasn't like Pansy, who giggled too shrilly, loved to torture 1st years, and was far too pushy. There was a proudness in the way she talked, walked, the fierceness in her love for Cedric. She was different from all the rest, something I couldn't place my finger on. She couldn't be controlled, that much was clear. She was wild and independent; she didn't need anyone to protect her.

She was Cedric's sister, and had Cedric still been alive, that would have made her untouchable. But Cedric wasn't there. I had only to find her weakness. I knew that she was stronger than me, she would be hard to bend to my will. But in time she will fear me and cower under my iron fist. I won't let her simply ignore me and brush me aside. Cecilia Diggory would meet her match, one way or another.

"Draco, Draco?" Pansy trills at me, she was currently stroking my hair.

"Yes, Pansy, what is it?" I say, I wish she would go torture some 1st years.

"Have you been listening?" she asks, twisting a lock of her own hair on her chubby finger.

"No, why?" I'm really not that interested in listening to Pansy go on and on about useless things. It's always, did you see her sweater? or I can't believe she would wear blue stockings with a purple barrette.

"Well," she sniffed, "if you had been you would have heard that Diggory has been suspended. She has to do squib work for Umbridge." I'd figured she would get what she deserved for transfiguring ministry official like that.

"Well, what do you think? Isn't it wonderful that Gryffindor's are getting the punishment they deserve?" Pansy giggles.

"Yes, hopefully Potter gets suspended too." I really want this conversation to end.

"I hope that that Granger gets punished soon. She really is a nuisance," Pansy tells me.

"I need to go see Professor Snape about something," This is a complete lie of course, I just need to get away.

I hurry up to the Owlery to send a letter to my father. He might be able to get me information on the Diggory's. It may help me uncover Cecilia's weakness. And besides, Father expects letters at least every month.

I whistle and my eagle owl swoops down and perches on my arm. I start to attach the envelope when I hear the footsteps. Someone is running, pounding up the steps of the Owlery. Who could be in such a hurry to send off a letter? I turn back to my own letter and finish tying it to my owl's leg.

"What the heck are you doing up here Malfoy?" Think of the devil, it's Cecilia. She's out of breath, more disheveled than I've ever seen her, and is holding some bird feed in her hand. Her cheeks are rosy, and her eyes are bright green. Said eyes turn almost livid, "Well, what are you doing up here? Don't you have some 1st year torture session you need to go to with Pansy Parkinson?"

"No, and I'm sending a letter off. Are Hogwarts students not allowed to use the Owlery now?" I hiss back at her. She seems quite taken aback for a moment, then recomposes herself.

"Right."

"What are you doing up here?" I ask her genuinely curious.

She doesn't reply. I watch her as she goes to sit in the center of the tower, she sprinkles the bird seed all over herself. What on earth is she doing? As soon as I start to ask her this, my question is answered. Owls of all sizes and breed flock over her, they nuzzle her and one even hops into her lap. I start to question her fierceness. Perhaps I had wrong assumptions, perhaps she may be easier to control than I had previously thought.

"Well, you've sent your letter, you can beat it now," her tone is clear, I back away and out the door. The sun is just setting and the owls begin to flock out of the tower. Thousands of black outlines against the orange sky. It is breath takingly beautiful. Just like the girl inside the tower covered in bird seed.

XxX

"Professor, do you have any books on Love Potions?" I know it's a low blow, but how else could I possibly get her to even look at me. What happened in the Owlery was unexpected and is unlikely to happen again, considering the way she glared at me during breakfast.

"Why ever would a young man like you need a love potion?" Snape drawls. His eye brows raise suspiciously.

"I wanted to learn about how they work?" I stammer, I feel ashamed of myself. Normally I am much clever than this.

"The library is available to students, is it not?" Snape looks at me, "Now stop wasting my time." He turns and walks away. I hurry to lunch, where I know Pansy will be waiting. That girl drives me insane.

XxX

"Draco, you're not paying attention again," Pansy whispers in my ear.

"What?"

"Professor Umbridge just asked you what chapter we are reading today."

"Oh," I look up at Umbridge as she walks over tutt-tutting about not paying attention in class. I see Cecilia filing papers behind Umbridges desk, her hair tumbling down her back. I don't notice Umbridge until she is standing right in front of me. She doesn't look happy.

"Young man, could you not hear the question? Or were we simply not listening?" she snips at me. I gulp.

"Sorry Professor, I got a bit distracted. It won't happen again," I rush the words out. Cecilia is smirking.


	5. Chapter 4

Cielie

I finally finish the work Umbridge has given me for today. Every time Umbridge gets new papers I have to file them. This is the fifth time that I have filed things for the old hag. My fingers are throbbing and I crack my back. If this goes on for any longer I think I will die. Luckily the month is almost over. I never thought I'd be happy to see September end.

As I walk to the Gryffindor table I spot Malfoy. He is looking rather unhappy; Pansy is stroking his hair. Suddenly his eyes catch mine, they are cold and hard, but hungry. For me? Well, guess I'll have to fix that. Maybe I can try out that new hex I found written in the margins of Fred's paper.

"Did you have to file more papers today?" Luna asks me. She gently soaks my hand in essence of Murlap. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found a friend in Luna.

"Yeah. The old hag had 230 papers from just the first, second, and third years. Tomorrow I have to file the fourth, fifth, and sixth years," I groan as the cool liquid soothes the aching.

"Well, at least the month is almost over," Ginny consoles me.

"That's the only thing that gets me through the day. The thought of freedom," I sigh.

XxX

I toss and turn, the bed covers are too hot, and the curtains are blocking to much light. I feel bile coming up my throat. Oh no, don't vomit, not now. I don't have time to get to the chamber pot. The horrible acidic vomit forces its way up my throat. I wretch and wretch, probably waking the entire house.

"Cielie, are you okay?" Hermione asks, making the vomit vanish with a swift sweep of her wand. I groan. Ginny barges in and is next to me in a second.

"Cielie, what happened? It sounded like someone was dying," Ginny questions frantically.

"I'm fine. I just threw up. Probably because I tested out Fred and Georges puking pastilles, don't know why I agreed to do it. I'll live," I reassure her.

"What happened? Cecilia, are you all right?" Professor McGonagall says, coming through the door. I feel another wave of nausea coming, and before I can stop myself I projectile vomit all over the professor. She simply waves her wand over herself and nods tersely. "Well, I suppose that answers my question."

XxX

I wake up to a bright light. I'm in the hospital wing, figures. I wince, my throat is so dry. I wonder what time it is? Madam Pomfrey comes over, she is carrying a tray with breakfast on it. So, it must be morning. She sets down the tray and pours a foul looking liquid into a cup of hot chocolate.

"Drink it all, dear. It will help with your throat," she tells me as I gag down the foul stuff. The hot chocolate does little to mask the flavor.

"How long was I out?" I ask, digging into the porridge.

"Just a day. You gave your friends quite the scare. They've been waiting for you to wake up," Madam Pomfrey informs me.

"What time is it?" I wonder if I will have to help Umbridge today.

"Lessons have just started," she says as she arranges the sheets.

"When can I go?" I begin to ask her.

"You'll be staying here till the end of the month, dearie. I've got it all figured out for you," she says.

"But I feel fine, and I have to help Umbridge…"

"You don't need to do anything for that monster. As long as I'm at Hogwarts I will keep my students safe. Your fingers were rubbed rawer than the polished marble in Gringotts."

"Won't Umbridge come and see?"

"I've told everyone that you have a rather contagious disease. She won't bother you until you leave the hospital wing."

"Will I have to make up all the work days I missed?"

"I've taken care of that to, or rather your friends have. Ginny and Luna, the sweethearts, did your work."

"Thank you, but why would you help me?" I am rather puzzled as to why Madam Pomfrey is helping me when I hexed a teacher.

"Hogwarts shouldn't be controlled by the Ministry. You showed them that their spies aren't welcome here, that we won't go along with them. See this as my thanks," Madam Pomfrey tells me as she carries the tray away.

XxX

Ginny and Luna come during lunch. They know that I am not really contagious.

"You should have seen the look on Umbridges face when we showed up," Luna says through giggles.

"Umbridge was like 'Where is Ms. Diggory?' and we were like 'She has a highly contagious disease so she decided to not come' and Umbridges' face went pale. It was paler than a cloud," Ginny laughs. I smile, serves the old hag right.

XxX

Clip clop, clip clop, the sound of shoes smacking the floor wake me. Another pair of shoes is quickly waking towards me as well. Madam Pomfrey hisses in my ear, "Drink this, it will make you sick. The old ministry toad decided to come and see you unexpectedly. McGonagall warned me."

I swallow the burning liquid just as Umbridge comes around the curtain. I thank McGonagall for the warning. The hag is about to get what she deserves.

"Aah, Ms. Diggory. How are we feeling?" the toad asks, her voice is enough to make anyone vomit, regardless of any potion. I open my mouth as if to answer, but instead vomit comes out. It douses Umbridge, she shrieks and waves her arms, as if that would help. I force myself not to laugh.

Umbridge runs screaming from the hospital wing, and as soon as she is out of ear shot I burst out laughing. The image of Umbridge covered from head to toe in vomit will forever be in my memory. I will have to act it out for Ginny and Luna later. I don't notice another person coming in until Madam Pomfrey starts shouting. She is telling someone, not me, to be more careful when teaching fifth years about strength potions. It must be Snape she's yelling at. I smile to myself, after Umbridge, Snape is my least favorite teacher.

That's when I notice who is lying in the hospital bed. The smile is wiped of my face instantly. Draco Malfoy is laying in the bed across from mine, Madam Pomfrey is bandaging what looks like burn marks. I groan, using my sleeve to wipe away the remaining vomit, wishing I could get out of here, regardless of Umbridge.


	6. Chapter 5

Cielie

This is the last straw, first Umbridge, now Malfoy. Unbelievable, how horrible my life has gotten lately. I, not only, have to deal with my brother and fathers deaths, but also with a creepy stalker and a lousy excuse for a teacher. When will the horrors of my fifth year end? "What are you thinking about?" Malfoy asks me from across the hospital wing. Why did our beds have to be right across from each other? "Hey, Cecilia. I'm waiting," Malfoy snaps.

"Well, you'll have to wait then," I snap back at him. I'm really not in the mood for putting up with people I despise. Malfoy grimaces.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," he says, he almost sounds earnest, almost. _Wait, did Draco Malfoy almost sound sincere!_ That's certainly out of character. I mean he's the evil, muggle born hating, Slytherin, right. He's not supposed to sound remotely sorry, and yet here he is, _apologizing_.

"Did you just apologize?" I blurt out, realizing only too late what I just said.

Malfoy looks slightly uncomfortable as he says, "Yeah, I guess I did." Holy cow, Malfoy even admitted to it. This has to be a dream, there's no other way this could be possible.

"I dreaming," I tell myself as I pinch the skin on my arm, hoping that it will wake me up.

"Umm, Cecilia, are you okay? You look kind of green," Malfoy looks seriously concerned, a look I have only seen when he is worried about his Nimbus 2001, or some other prized possession.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just mind your own business, can't you," I reply, I really hate this. Why am I talking to a Malfoy?

XxX

The Hogwarts marching band is playing, the stars glow in the sky, and before me, a huge hedge maze sprawls across the quidditch pitch. I hold my breath; two champions have already returned. Fleur and Victor are sitting with their Headmasters. They are the only ones who don't have their eyes on the maze. Hogwarts will win the Triwizard Tournament, that much is clear. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor both hope they will be the lucky house. I will win either way, Cedric, being my brother, and Harry, being my house Champion.

Two boys appear in a flash on the lawn, just in front of the start of the maze. I see Harry leaning over someone, no not someone, Cedric. I spring from my seat. I am the only one who has realized that something isn't right. The other idiots just clap away, even my father. I reach Harry, he looks at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop Voldemort," Harry tells me in a quiet voice.

"Voldemort?" I ask confused.

"The cup was a portkey. I'm so sorry Cecilia," Harry is sobbing.

"He's dead. Cedric is dead, Harry. It's not your fault," I say, gently shoving him off my brothers' dead body. I sob, pressing Cedric's forehead to mine. Dumbledore and Fudge have realized and rush down towards me. Soon after my father rushes down the steps. My father's eyes are blank, no emotion in them. That's when I realize that I'm dreaming. I scream.

I wake up sweating, the scene so similar to the one a week ago, but this time Malfoy is there to watch. I shiver under the bed covers. Malfoy, to my great displeasure, is awake.

"Are you alright?" he asks, once again uncharacteristic concern creeping into his voice, although this time I think it is because of the dreamless sleep potion Madame Pomfrey made him drink. His eyes have a sort of glaze to them, but, regardless of any potion or not, I am in no mood to deal with Malfoy. And especially not after the dream I had.

"Obviously, I'm not alright," I hiss at him. He looks hurt, but a Malfoy's feelings are the least of my concerns. I roll my eyes at him and close my eyes, trying to fall asleep again, but every time I shut my eyes all I see is my father's empty eyes.

XxX

I am released from the hospital wing the next day, much to my relief. I can't wait to tell Luna and Ginny that I am free. Well, _free_ , this is my first strike. I'll have to be more careful from now on. I race down to the Great Hall, thoughts of breakfast with Ginny and Luna fill my head. Freedom is such a glorious thing.

"Cielie!" they shout. I run towards them, embracing first Luna, then Ginny. We sit down and they start telling me about their work for Umbridge.

"We had to clean the girl's toilets, it was so gross," Ginny giggles.

"I haven't the faintest idea what toilet cleaning has to do with Defense against the Dark Arts," Luna adds. We burst out laughing and it takes about a minute before we have finally settled down enough to continue talking. I tell them all about the bits they missed from my terrifying stay in the hospital wing. They turn to glare at the Slytherin table, but Malfoy hasn't been released yet.

XxX

I have some difficulty catching up the month I missed, but with Ginny and Luna and mostly supportive teachers I manage. Professor McGonagall gives me a week to catch up, Professor Snape simply rolls his eyes when I walk in and hands me a foot-high stack of assignments I missed. Thankfully Charms is one of my strongest classes and I have no problem with silencing my toad or the raven Professor Flitwick gives me.

"Class, I would like you to all try to be as excellent as Cecilia here. She is an outstanding student," Flitwick embarrasses me in front of the whole class. I groan inwardly.

In Potions, Snape is dully impressed at my near perfect draught of the living dead. My mother loved to teach me about potions (she was a healer in the poisons ward at St. Mungo's). As a result, I have a knack for deadly spells and potions. Maybe this day won't be so horrible after all. That's before I see that I have Defense against the Dark Arts.

XxX

 **Hi, TigerMoon here.**

 **I'm super excited about this fic, and I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am.**

 **I would be super happy if you guys reviewed.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

Cielie

I am so blind with rage right now. Who does Draco Malfoy think he is? My boyfriend?! I loathe that ignorant little snob. No one will make me love him. I shudder to think of it. Why can't Malfoy have developed an infatuation with Pansy. They're clearly made for each other. I just wish this school year would end. These thoughts have been swirling through my head all morning and most of last night too, keeping me from any kind of sleep.

I see an owl swoop down towards the table, Ginny and Luna duck as it skids down the entire length of the Gryffindor table. Of course, it has to knock over my coffee while it is stopping in front of me. I groan, taking the letter from its beak nonetheless. Turning the letter over and see an official looking seal on it. This can't be good.

Ginny and Luna join me as I hurry up the steps into the common room. The letter is quickly opened and the contents are read.

"Ms. Diggory,

Seeing as you are the last Diggory alive, the entire property will be passed down to you. Your father, Amos Diggory, left a small fortune and his will. The will is to be read in two days' time. The ministry wishes you a good day.

Sincerely,

Head of the Department of Property

Coriolanus Templesmith

I swallow hard, my father's will is to be read in two days' time. In two days' I will find out whether he has thought to leave anything to his daughter. I am certain that there is a lot that has been left for Cedric. Father didn't change the will, even after Cedric's death. I am scared, though I know the outcome won't affect me that much. It's just a piece of paper after all, it can't change my life that drastically.

"Do you think your dad left you anything?" Ginny asks. I think for a moment, not sure how to answer her.

"I don't…I…I'm not sure," I decide to say.

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Luna reassures me. I nod, not really believing it.

"And if not, it's just a piece of paper," Ginny voices my thoughts. We laugh at this and soon I don't feel so bad. Not that I was upset in the first place, although I was filled with loathing for a certain Malfoy. I'll survive somehow, it's not like the end of the world.

XxX

Turns out that a little piece of paper can hurt more than the worst hex. My father left me one thing, and that thing seems fairly useless. The box that arrived with the note that it was left to me in the will doesn't even open. I can't bring myself to throw it out, though. It has my mother's initials on it. Somehow it seems important, like perhaps my father did leave me his most precious and prized possession.

Like I predicted, almost everything has been left to Cedric. The ministry however leaves the money and the property to me. I am to decide what happens to Cedric's share before the year is through. I can't bear the thought of throwing it away, but keeping it seems painful too. For now, I decide I will hold off looking at the things in my empty house.

Ginny and Luna are the best friends I could ever have. They have said that they would go to the house with me to go through all of my father's belongings so I won't be alone. Not that I'm scared of being alone, but the big house does seem a bit large with no one else in it.

The holidays won't be for a while though, so we will have lots of time to plan out the cleaning of the house. It will probably be something like the cleaning of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, which Ginny told us all about. Apparently, that's where a lot of the ingredients for the Skiving Snack Boxes came from.

I sigh, this has been a rough start to a Hogwarts school year, and I am seriously considering camping out in the Forbidden Forest until it is over. That is until I think of all the other kids who will have to stand against Umbridge. That woman really shouldn't be able to teach, come to think of it she probably shouldn't be employed as Under-Secretary to the Minister either.

"Cielie, do you think that we can get Umbridge expelled from Hogwarts?" Ginny's words break through my thoughts.

"Well, if we could catch her doing something against her own rules…" Luna adds, playing with her butterbeer cork necklace.

I smile, a wicked idea coming to me, "What if we got some polyjuice potion and pretended to be Ministry Law Enforcement Inspectors? I'm sure that woman is doing about a hundred things the Wizarding law forbids."

Ginny laughs as Luna does an impression of Umbridge, "I am the Under-Secretary of the Minister, you simply cannot imprison me!" Soon we are rolling in laughter and Ginny and I continue to chortle on our way to Charms.

XxX

Letters about my father's will pester me all week, homework doesn't lessen up one bit, and Malfoy starts following me around. I would hex him, but then I would be expelled and that wouldn't get me anywhere. For now, I'll just have to ignore him and continue on as if everything were normal, which it's not, but most people wouldn't care any way.

Ginny promises me that given the opportunity Ron will knock him off his broom in Quidditch. The thought of Malfoy's surprised face as he plummets towards the ground keeps me from doing anything rash in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge is as unbearable as ever, the 'lessons' are just reading a seriously out dated text book meant for first years. Which begs the question, what does she teach the first years?

XxX

The winter holidays are nearing and Ginny, Luna and I are working hard on our plan to get Umbridge kicked out of the school. On top of that all three of us are doing solos for the school choir winter performance of Messiah. We are Professor Flitwick's favorites, no doubt. School work itself hasn't gotten any easier either as we near the holidays and the teachers seem to be cracking the whip down hard in these last few weeks. I am almost excited to be in my old house again, excited to get away from Umbridge and most of all excited to get away from Malfoy, disgusting sneak that he is.

XxX

The morning of the last week of school before break dawns cool and clear. Today is also the last practice before the big show on Friday. Ginny and Luna are going to be soloing for the first time, they only joined the choir in their third year and were in the beginner choir. I have been singing my whole life and joined the Hogwarts Prestigious Performing Choir lead by Professor Flitwick in my first year. It was a bit like the way Harry Potter joined the Quidditch Team in his first year. Choir has always been my way to escape from the troubles in the world. When I'm not singing with a choir, I solo. I am one of the best sopranos in the school and Professor Flitwick is constantly reminding everyone of it, something I wish he wouldn't do since it pits the other soloist up against me.

"Ginny, that's my music," Luna shouts, knocking a book out of Ginny's hands.

"No. I'm absolutely sure this is my music," Ginny retorts, picking the music book of the floor and dusting it off.

"Really," I say, reading the title of the sheet music, "And since when are you a mezzo-soprano?"

Ginny blushes and looks at the book she is holding, "Right, sorry Luna, thought this one was my book. Guess I'm just nervous about singing in front of the whole school."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine," we reassure her.

Together we all head off to the practice rooms, something we always do before breakfast. Professor Flitwick is filing some sheet music in the enormous cabinets and smiles at us when we walk in. Nodding back, we begin to warm up our voices. Luna hits the lower notes, and Ginny soon begins to weave in a harmony of high lilting tones. I watch the two for a moment, perfect counterweights for each other, Professor Flitwick was right when he had them sing together. Then, unable to resist myself I join in. My voice soars even higher than Ginny's, it reaches for the sky as the melody begins to form on my tongue. The others almost stop singing, the way they always do when I join them, they say it's because they don't want to ruin my sound with theirs. This always makes me laugh, they don't seem to understand the joy of singing with others quite yet.


	8. Chapter 7

Ginny

Luna and Cielie come barging in, bright and early on the morning of our big performance. We are the only ones awake in the common room and so we slip out, so as to not bother anyone. Luna suggests that we go to the practice rooms, but Cielie decides that she would much rather sing outside this morning. I don't particularly mind this, wishing for some fresh air myself.

And so, we find ourselves on the dew-covered grounds at what feels like the crack of dawn. No one else seems to be awake in the castle and I fear that we will be yelled at for causing a ruckus. As Cielie begins to sing though, all my fear vanishes. She sounds like an angel who fell straight from the heavens. No one would yell at her for singing like that.

Luna and I watch, as if in a trance, as Cielie lifts her voice even higher. She begins to sing Hallelujah, and now it truly feels as though she is not human, not witch, but an angel. A few heads begin to poke out of the tower common rooms and some children are standing just outside the main entrance, listening in awe, just like we are. Cielie doesn't seem to notice, and if she does, she doesn't show it. This is a quality I have always admired about her, I wish I could be so indifferent about what other people think.

Her voice continues to soar, dipping and rising, carrying the melody as though it were weightless. A few teachers join the awe-struck students by the stairs, and still Cielie doesn't even turn her head. She sings for her own pleasure, letting her voice be free, letting it fly out of her mouth and into the wide world.

That's when Umbridge marches out, straight through the students and teachers. She marches right up to Cielie, just as the final line is sung, but it can't be called singing, no. The way the final notes ring out into the air is more than singing, it is the pouring of her soul out into the world. "King of kings and Lord of lords!" It echoes off of the mountains and everyone has heard it, the beauty of Cielie's voice has stopped even Umbridge in her tracks.

Then, after the final echo has been heard, Umbridges' scratchy, unpleasant, tones fill the air. "What do you think you are doing? Making this much noise this early in the morning! Just who do you think you are?!" she shrieks. Cielie seems unfazed by this confrontation and smoothly replies.

"I think, if I'm not heartily mistaken, I just perfected my solo for the Choir performance," she says with the appropriate confidence. "As for who I think I am, well let me tell you. I am Cedric Diggory's sister," she says a little more hesitant, but soon she gets back into her stride, gaining confidence as she goes, "I am a passionate singer. I am a friend to those who need me. I am everything you can never even hope to be. I am Cielie Diggory and you can't stop me from expressing myself because my voice has been heard."

"Oh really, your voice has been heard! By doing what, by belting out some words that were written long ago!" Umbridge starts to laugh. Cielie smiles at her, and then she turns to us.

"We must lift our voices for what we believe in. Join me in spreading joy to all the world. If you stand with me, lift your voices. Lift them to the sky and let yourself be heard. Don't let this hag control you"

At first there is just silence and then, I hear myself begin to sing. It feels as though I am an outsider, watching myself. My voice sounds strange all alone in the cold morning air but then Luna opens her own mouth and lets the song pour out of her. We sing together, calling out for others to join us. And as we sing, the rest of the Hogwarts Choir steps towards us and raise their voices with us. Cielie stands before us all, waiting for the right moment to join in. A few DA members come up to stand with the choir, including Harry, Hermione, Neville and my brother.

Cielie is singing her solo, although this time it sounds more like the embodiment of song, not the lone angel singing all alone. I can feel the joy pouring out of all of us. And I smile as Cielie brings our singing to an epic close. There is clapping and cheering, Cielie is in the middle of it all. Smiling, rosy cheeked Cielie, laughing as Harry tells her something. Everything seems perfect.

A display of unity that cannot be mistaken, it is a sign that we will support and protect each other. With that we disperse and hurry back into the castle since it really is a cold morning and most of the students are only in their pajamas. Luna and I run up to Cielie, joining her in the Great Hall.

* * *

"Well, I guess my idea was better than Harry's. Singing brings so many people together and while a defense club isn't a bad idea, it still doesn't reach out to very many people," Cielie says glancing over at the other tables. The whole school is in an uproar.

"You're right, but the DA is still really fun and is teaching us a lot," Luna replies. I nod in agreement, only half listening because Neville has caught my eye and is beckoning to me.

"Excuse me, I think Neville wants to tell me something," I stand from the table, remembering the last time I really talked to Neville was at the Yule Ball. We just went as friends, but since the summer I feel sort of giddy when I see him in the halls. It feels a bit like the way I used to be really shy around Harry, but less awkward and more natural.

It turns out that Neville just wanted to tell me about a change in the DA meeting date. Though I'm glad he told me, I was hoping for something more…relevant. Regardless, I still thank him, leaving quickly to tell Luna.


	9. Chapter 8

Malfoy

Her voice was painfully beautiful, its last notes still echoing in my mind. I had woken up to an ethereal sound, and the moment I heard it I knew it was Cecilia's voice. I was too much of a coward to go up to the grounds and had instead stayed down in the Slytherin common room. I had listened to the others comment on how ugly and terrible that voice was and how they hoped that Umbridge would punish whoever was doing it.

Deep down I knew that I should hate the girl with the turquoise hair and startling eyes, but I couldn't and that made me hate myself. The worst part was, I couldn't tell anyone, I would lose my place as the leader of the fifth year Slytherin's. And if that happened, well, my father would never forgive me.

Pansy turns to me and asks, "Hey Malfoy, don't you just hate that awful noise. Who do you think it is, that's croaking around up there?"

"I don't know, why don't we just go get breakfast. I'm starving," I say, rising from the couch. I am already half way to the door when Pansy stops me by saying,

"You don't think it could be that Diggory girl, do you?"

I turn back to her, take a breath and steal myself for the horrible thing I am about to say.

"I'm sure that if Cielie could sing even half as bad as that she wouldn't dare to poke her head out of her Common Room."

I get several laughs, each one piercing my heart, tearing into the strange feelings that I harbor for Cecilia Diggory. The comment gets Pansy to drop the subject and follow me into the Great Hall where half the school is already sitting and chattering about the singer. I hear one Ravenclaw first year say to another that their older brother was Cedric's friend and had met Cecilia before. The boys' friend stares at him in awe and quickly asks whether he had ever heard Cecilia sing before. I smile, but quickly hide it as Pansy turns towards me to complain.

"I can't believe the nerve that Diggory has. I mean her brother was bad enough, getting to be Hogwarts Champion and all. They're both terrible pests, at least one of them is gone for good."

A fellow Slytherin answers to her complaint with a jeering of "Weren't you the one who wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him so desperately that you promised Snape you would clean his cauldrons for the rest of the school year if he made you a love potion." More taunting laughter comes from the group and I hurry towards the table, wanting desperately to get away from the talk of Diggory and his sister.

XxX

The corridor is empty as I walk away from the Potions' classroom. I'm glad that for once, Pansy would rather wait for the other Slytherin's. She has been quite the pain lately and any moment I can get without her is a relief.

I have Care for Magical Creatures next, with the Gryffindors. I start to groan, but then realize that Cielie is a fifth-year Gryffindor and will be there. A small bubble of joy grows in my chest, before I quickly squash it. I'm not supposed to feel this way about a Gryffindor, I'm not supposed to feel this way about anyone. I turn into the front hall and walk out the door and onto the grounds, slowly, taking my time so as to see if Cecilia is walking down too.

By the time I get there, most of the class is already there. But the person I am really hoping for, is still missing. I can't spot a turquoise streak anywhere, to my great disappointment. And unfortunately Pansy runs up at exactly that moment, asking me where I've been.

"Draco, you're late. What took you so long? I was starting to worry," Pansy chatters away. I inwardly groan, but outwardly plaster a cold smile on my face, and simply say.

"I was just…" but I am cut off by someone running right past me, blowing turquoise and brown hair in my face. A girl, Cecilia, I realize, pants, surrounded by her fellow Gryffindors. Hagrid strides up towards her, pushing through the crowd as Pansy tries to catch a glimpse of what is going on. I stand back, concerned, but not enough that I am willing to brave the crowd, especially not with Pansy so close by.

Hagrid booms in his loud voice, "Everyon' get back to the school. You've got a free this period, go enjoy 'urselves." With that a giant surge of children pushes past me. They flow up the castle stairs and in through the giant doors, an quickly flowing river dissipating in seconds.

It's just Pansy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cielie, and myself. Cielie is being blocked from Pansy and my view and Pansy soon grabs my arm and pulls me away from the grounds. Leading me up to the castle, following the other children. Leaving me wondering, what was it that brought Cielie to run as though a banshee was behind her, and why the 'golden three' would be hiding her from us.

With these unsettling thoughts, I head back to the Slytherin common room where I am immediately showered with questions.

"Did you catch a glimpse of what she was holding?"

"Why did Hagrid send us away?" "It can't have been that dangerous, I mean he let that loser, Potter, stay. And we all know that oaf is half in love with him." There are a lot of laughs following that comment. I just try to shut them out, not wanting to take part in the speculating and spread of wild rumors. Hopefully whatever it is will blow over soon.

Cielie

It seems like hours before Pansy finally drags Malfoy away. He seems reluctant and that makes me queasy, since when does Malfoy care about other people, particularly Gryffindors. What worries me most is that he would do something like that in front of another Slytherin, in front of not just any Slytherin, in front of Pansy Parkinson. Who, if Malfoy is their king, would be their queen. Then I am left with just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. He turns to me and asks with wonder. "Well where ever did you get it?"


	10. Chapter 9

Cielie

Care for Magical Creatures, the class that I loved and excelled at, but today I didn't rejoice as I headed down the steps to Hagrid's hut. I carried an egg in my robe pocket and with each step I took it grew warmer, as if in anticipation of something. I walked faster. I could see the crowd of students in front of Hagrid now. I didn't know what to say or do when I got there. How would I explain that the egg had been inside my mother's box, the one my father had left to me in his will, and that the egg must have been sitting in the box for at least the past 8 years. The fact that it was now almost ready to crack worried me even more. I had heard all about Norberta and Fluffy from Hagrid, and no matter how much I loved magical creatures, this was not the best time for me to have something like that on my hands.

I pushed through the crowd, careful to shield the egg, making it to Hagrid after a painstaking struggle of navigating the tightly packed students.

"Hagrid, I need your help," I tell him as quietly as possible, not wanting anyone to over-hear. Hermione does anyways and shoves closer towards us.

"What have you done now, Cielie?" Hermione gives me a look as Ron and Harry join us.

"Can we not discuss why I need Hagrid's help in front of all these students," I answer.

Hagrid gives me a nod and turns to the students, "Everyon' get back to the school. You've got a free this period, go enjoy 'urselves." With that a giant mass of students turns away from the hut and to the castle. I find it insulting how no one seems sad that they will be missing a valuable Care for Magical Creatures class. Hagrid is the best teacher I have ever had. I am just about to turn back to Hagrid when I see Malfoy and Pansy. They haven't moved and are trying to see past Hermione and Ron, who are standing in front of me. I give them a glare and that seems to spur them into action. They are both soon small figures striding through the light snow across the grounds to the castle.

"Now, what was it that you need help with, Cielie," Hagrid looks down at me. I pull the egg out of my pocket, it is almost uncomfortably hot now.

"This, Hagrid, is what I need help with. It was in a box from my mother, the one left to me in my fathers will," I tell him, shifting the egg from my right hand to my left. Luckily, I am wearing gloves, the weather is getting colder and a light dashing of snow and frost cover the grounds. Hagrid realizes this and quickly gestures for me to bring it inside his hut.

Inside, he places a cloth on the table and tells me to set it down, which I gladly do. Harry, Ron, and Hermione join me around the table and Hagrid grabs a pair of oven mitts.

"They're mighty hot when they first come out, y'know. 'arry can tell you, Norberta set me beard on fire right after she first broke out o' her shell," Hagrid says. Hermione nods in agreement and Harry and Ron join in. I start laughing and a moment later the others join in. I would have killed to have been there when Hagrid's dragon Norberta was born. Unfortunately, Norberta was sent away before I could meet her, all thanks to one Malfoy. I really hate that kid, hate isn't even a strong enough word, I despise Malfoy with a fiery vengeance and someday I will make sure he gets what's coming for him.

A crack makes us quiet and we focus on the deep green egg. A single fissure runs down it, and then, without warning, a green thing shoots out of the shell. Before I can think about what I am doing, I catch it, my hands screaming in protest. I shout, in surprise, in pain, I'm not quite sure, and then the thing nuzzles against me with a wet nose. I look down at it and see that it has curled itself neatly in my arms. It's body temperature has also dropped to a bearable amount of heat, although the damage to my hands has already been done.

I smile and the beast looks up at me with deep gold eyes, so similar to the ones my mother had. I feel a tear slip down my cheek, and the dragon snuggle closer, comforting me as a memory of my mother hits me like a tidal wave.

* * *

"Mommy," I wail, my scraped knee burning as I lay on the pavement. My mother comes running and gently scoops me up.

"It's okay, it's just a little scrape. You'll be fine. Look, it isn't even bleeding," my mothers' voice soothes me. She holds me in her lap. I let a few tears fall as I tell her, "but it stings, mommy, it stings." She tucks me closer, gently taking my hand in hers.

"Cielie, my dear Cielie, the best things in life leave their marks on you," she murmurs in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I wonder, confused as how my stinging and burning knee can possibly be a best thing in life.

"Well, think about what you were doing before you fell."

I do, I had been climbing in a tree in the backyard. I had seen a fairy light on a branch that was far out from the trunk and as I had reached out I had fallen. Slowly I realize what my mother means, or at least I think I do.

"I saw a fairy light, but it was on a branch that was too far away," I tell her.

"Exactly, now you will always remember that you found a fairy light when you were climbing in that tree. When you see your scrape, you will be reminded. Just like when I met your father for the first time I had just burned myself on my cauldron in Potions class. Now, whenever I look at the scar, I remember that moment." I nod, slowly running my finger along my knee.

* * *

"Cielie, hello?" Hermione says, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry, just got lost in a memory," I tell her, pulling the warm dragon closer to me.

"Well, Cielie, it looks like you got yurself a dragon on yur hands. Any idea what you're gonna do with it?" Hagrid asks me, "Oh, an ye might wanna have Madam Pomfrey check on those burns."

I nod, seeing the angry marks on my hands and arms. "I'll go do that, as for the dragon, she's staying with me."

Turning I get up from the table, thank Hagrid for his help, tell him I'll be back soon and leave for the Hospital Wing. Stepping outside my hands instantly protest, the sudden cold wind not doing me any favors as far as the burns go. The dragon shivers slightly and I quickly opt for putting her in my robe pocket, instead of parading up to the castle and through the halls with a dragon.

* * *

The Hospital Wing is warm and Madam Pomfrey is alone, thankfully. I hurry up to her and explain what happened. She just shakes her head and goes to get bandages and some burn slave from the cupboard. When she is finished wrapping my hands she says, "Well after all that, you'll have to show me this dragon of yours."

I smile, "After all you've done for me, gladly." I take the little bundle of warmth out of my robes and hold her gently out for Madam Pomfrey to see. She, the dragon-not Madam Pomfrey, yawns, revealing two small fangs and a pink gummy mouth. We, Madam Pomfrey and I-not the dragon, both laugh at that. Maybe, just maybe this school year won't be so terrible after all.

* * *

 **Hey, TigerMoon here**

 **I now have a poll up on my profile for what you guys want Cielie's dragon to be named. Please go check it out and thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Ginny

"Did you hear, Hagrid gave his whole class a free last period. And get this, Cielie was in it," Neville says as he reaches for the potatoes. I turn to him, taking the gravy from Luna as I do.

"Why does it matter that Cielie was in it?" I ask Neville. I'd been hearing rumors about something going on with 'the golden trio' and the 'Diggory girl' as I had passed through the hall to Lunch. And was rather curious as to what was going on, especially since neither Luna nor myself had seen Cielie since Breakfast.

"They're saying class was canceled because of her, some people say she was holding an egg of sorts. Although I'm not sure if I believe that part," Neville answers earnestly.

"I wonder where Cielie is now? Some kids said they saw her walking back up to the castle, but no one has seen her since," Dean tells me from across the table. I nod, but am only really half listening now. An egg, if that part is true, must have come from somewhere, and I think I know where. Cielie had been left a box, one from her mother, one that she couldn't open. But maybe, maybe she had gotten open, and maybe the egg had been inside.

I turn to Luna, who meets my eyes and gives a small nod. Clearly, we've had the same thought. "Where could she be?" Luna says, just as another thought springs into my head. If Cielie went to Hagrid, and then had to go up to the castle, well chances are that she needs a healer. Hagrid is a great teacher and all, but when he gets excited things normally don't end well. I shudder as I remember the blast-ended skrewts. That was a disaster if I ever saw one, but it does make me think that the hospital wing is the best bet as to where Cielie is.

I tell Luna as much, and she agrees. The two of us quickly excuse ourselves from the table and head up the stairs.

"Oi, Red-head!" a voice shouts from higher up on the staircase. I turn my head to see Malfoy walking towards us. I roll my eyes and try to walk past him. As I expected it doesn't work and Malfoy grabs my shoulder.

"Weasley, I'm talking to you. Where's your friend, Cecilia?"

"Two things: One, my name is Ginny, not Weasley or 'red-head'. Two, why do you care?" I snap at him. Luna grins and Malfoy just looks stunned. Then he just brushes past me. His annoyance obvious in the way he huffs and mutters, "Doesn't matter anyway."

Luna and I high-five and continue up to the hospital wing. "Serves him right, that arrogant ass," I say, in my anger I forget to watch for missing steps and end up sinking up to the knee in the staircase. "Just my day," I grumble as Luna pulls me up, she tries to stifle a giggle, but to no avail. At first, I am annoyed, but sighing I laugh at my own mistake. We make it to the hospital wing with no other mishaps, something which I am grateful for, and walk in.

* * *

Cielie is sitting on a bed in the back. Her hand is being bandaged by Madam Pomfrey and her back is to us. As we come closer, Madam Pomfrey turns, she gives a small sigh of relief when she realizes it's only Luna and I. I wonder if she has had another visitor come to see Cielie, a less pleasant one perhaps. Luna skips over to Cielie and sits down next to her on the bed. I follow her and gasp.

Burns cover her hands, blisters have formed, and the skin, angry and bright red, is peeling slightly. I stare, I don't even try to hide my shock as Cielie looks up at me. She only laughs though, and for a moment I wonder if she's lost it and gone mad. I share a look with Luna, about to draw Madam Pomfrey aside and voice my concerns, when Cielie pipes up.

"The burns aren't as bad as they look, Ginny. And they don't even hurt, thanks to Madam Pomfrey's potion. You don't need to look at me like I'm a dragon burn victim." She suddenly starts snickering, and Madam Pomfrey joins in. This time I question both of their sanities. She starts up again, explaining.

"Actually, I guess you can look at me like a dragon burn victim, because that's where I got the burns from. The dragon was in the box, the one from my mother that wouldn't open," Cielie tells us, as she does so she pulls something out of her robe pocket and holds it out to us. Luna's eyes widen and she gives a small squeal. I just stare, this seems like something out of a crazy fever induced dream. I pinch myself, just to check if it isn't just that, a dream.

Of course, it isn't a dream. This is only confirmed when Luna scoops up the dragon and strokes its scales, offering it to me. I shake my head and take a small step back, this day has really taken a turn, whether it's for the best or not. I look at Luna holding the dragon, then at Cielie, who's hands have been bandaged, and then I look at Madam Pomfrey, who seems uncharacteristically cool with all of this. What a strange day this has been, and unfortunately, it's not over yet.

* * *

Cielie

The look on Luna's face when I pull the small, warm bundle of dragon out of my robes is enough to light up the drab snowy sky. Ginny, on the other hand, looks shocked and more than a little nervous. I can understand her nervousness. I suppose I would be to if I saw a dragon next to a victim of its burns. If the dragon hadn't come out of my mother's box I would have been scared too. I don't know what it is exactly that makes me so okay with the idea of a dragon, although I reckon it has to do with the fact that my mother had something to do with it. I'm sure that she meant for me to receive it. The idea that my father had no idea what was in it and that it was just pure chance that brought it into my hands is just too painful, so I go with the first one.

Madam Pomfrey finishes applying the cream to my hands and moves on to the bandages. My hands tingle slightly as pressure is applied, but as I told Ginny, the healing potion I took helps keep the pain to a minimum. I watch her meticulous work, fascinated by the care and precision that she uses, even when doing something as trivial as wrapping a bandage. She could have used magic, but she chose not to, something that few witches or wizards in her place would have done. It makes me wonder as to why, perhaps it seems less detached and is meant to calm the patient, or maybe it is just her personal preference. Either way, I find it a sweet gesture and make sure to thank her as she finishes tying off the end of the dressing.

Looking back at my friends I see Luna tickling the dragon's small scaly stomach and Ginny watching. A bit of her nervousness washing away as she sees the dragon snuggle against Luna's chest and she even gives a small smile.

"What do you think?" I ask Luna. She gives me a grin.

"She's beautiful. Even more than a crumple-horned snorkack," Luna says ecstatically. Ginny rolls her eyes and we both share a giggle.

"Luna, you know your dad probably just made them up. Even the famous zoologist and explorer Newt Scamander hasn't seen one. If he hasn't, I bet they don't exist," Ginny tells Luna, slightly exasperated.

"No, I'm sure they exist. My father has a horn in his office. I'll show it to you during the holidays, Ginny," Luna responds. I laugh as Ginny pulls a face in defeat. The three of us sit on the hospital bed and continue to chatter away about what's gone on in the past few days and our plans for the upcoming break for the holidays. Madam Pomfrey pipes in every now and then as she bustles around the wing. At one point, she conjures three hot chocolates out of the air and we sip on it as a soft snow falls outside. The dragon is back in my arms and feels warm nestled in my robes, this moment is perfect. The only thing that could make it more so would be Cedric, but I'll just have to make do with what I have.

* * *

 **Hey, TigerMoon here**

 **If you guys want to have input on the name of Cielie's dragon, there is a poll up on my profile.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Cielie

Students stream out of the great hall, rushing towards the stairs for last minute packing or simply to celebrate the end of the first term. I hang back, I packed ages ago and don't feel like celebrating the end of term as it means that I will have to deal with the empty house. A few students stay back, the ones that are staying for the break, or the ones like me, who were smart enough to pack earlier. Luna and Ginny stand behind me. They chatter about plans for the break, something that we have discussed so many times that I am not even sure what else they could possibly have left to work out.

I turn to them, rolling my eyes, and say, "Guys, what else is there to plan? We all take the train to London and then Mrs. Weasley will meet us and take us to the house," I can't bring myself to say _my_ house and my voice stumbles a little.

"Then we clean out the things and head back to the Burrow for the rest of break. There's nothing more to it." They both nod and move on to Christmas gifts and what the signature Weasley sweater will be like this year. In my robes a small ball of heat rests, the dragon from my mother, I'm still not sure what to do about it.

I can't bring myself to give her away, not like Norberta. I saw firsthand how devastated Hagrid was. She is the last thing I have left to remind me of my mother. There is a house full of her belongings, but it isn't the same. She left me the dragon, it was meant for me, I know that much. Why she waited this long, I don't know. Fact is, now I'm stuck with it, more or less. Luna is thrilled, Ginny was a little nervous at first, but is now totally on board with the idea, and Madam Pomfrey thinks that whatever I choose to do will be the right thing. It feels wrong to just send the thing away, but Hogwarts is no place for a dragon. Maybe Charlie, Ginny's brother, can help me figure this out.

"The hall is clear, we should be able to go up without being trampled," Ginny says, bringing me back to the moment. Luna and I follow her up the stairs and to the Gryffindor tower. Luna departs, wishing us a good night. I half-heartedly give her a nod goodnight, ready to crawl into my bed and sleep, but Ginny drags on her goodnight. After 5 minutes of saying goodnight and sweet dreams I get fed up and opt to interrupt Ginny and pull her up the stairs.

XxX

I look around the dormitory, making sure I have everything. On my desk is the letter from the ministry, the one telling me that my father had died. The letter that had changed everything and nothing. My father had never cared about me, but he had at least kept the household in some sort of shape, until he was carted off to St. Mungo's, of course. The dragon from my mother lay curled up next to it, so there was that. And then there was the house, the big, empty house, I had never really had to worry about it, and now it was my biggest problem. I would need a place to live, but the house was too big, and though the land was ours, mine now, there were still debts and such to pay to Gringotts. If they weren't payed in time, the house would be taken, not that I really cared. That house held mostly bad memories anyway, it had been the people, my mother and Cedric, who had really made the place special. Now it was just like any other house and I don't have anything against selling it off, however, I'm not the only one who gets a say in the matter.

I have a very distant cousin, a man by the name of Argus Delaney. I've only met him twice, and both times were very unpleasant. He's my mother's nephew, and came to her funeral, although he doesn't like our family one bit. I reckon it's because he wanted to nick some of mum's jewelry. Mum did warn Cedric and myself that he was a bit of a thief.

What it comes down to, is that he is, by his relation to my mother, a potential heir to the home, regardless of what the will says. And when it comes to this sort of legal matter, I don't know much, my grandmother was the person to go to for. She hasn't been seen since my mother died, so most likely, she is also dead. If she was alive, she would have at least sent a letter, right? No matter, I'll just sell the house before Delaney can do anything about it. Despite how convenient it would be, to just let someone else take care of things, I can't. My mother wouldn't want a thief living in her house. And yet I am totally fine with selling it to complete strangers, funny how these things work. I wish things were easier, but unfortunately that isn't my case, and so I'll just have to deal with it, the way I always have.

XxX

Morning comes far too soon. I groan as the light filters through the dormitory windows and shines in my eyes. I go to pull the blinds shut, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. That's before I see the time. I jolt upright as I realize that the train is leaving in a little under ten minutes.

"Ginny!" I shout, waking the sleeping girl from her slumber.

"What? I just want a few more minutes of sleep," grumbles Ginny as she tries to block out the light with her pillow.

"We have to go! The train, Ginny, we won't make the train if we don't go now!" I pull on my robes as fast as I can, tucking the letter into the trunk and locking it quickly. Next, I lift the dragon from my desk and gently settle her in the pocket of my robes, checking the clock as I do so. 6 minutes and counting. Ginny is taking forever to pull on her own robes and I begin to hop up and down in my impatience.

"Ok, Cielie lets go," Ginny is finally finished and pulls her trunk behind as we head out the door.

XxX

We race down the halls and across the grounds, reaching the train just as the final whistle starts to blow. We scramble onto the train as it starts to slowly pull out of the station, both of us thoroughly out of breath. Luna is already sitting in a compartment near the back and we slide in, relieved to sit down. She looks up from her copy of the Quibbler and smiles.

"Glad you made it. For a while there I thought I was going to have to finish of an entire box of chocolate frogs alone, pity, now I'll have to share," Luna grins as she tosses a few chocolate frogs our way and goes back to her article. Ginny starts giggling and soon we're all laughing. The rest of the train ride goes by smoothly and by the end we've all gorged ourselves on Luna's chocolate frogs and the left over pumpkin pasties from the feast last night.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll!**

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. I have the plot planned out a little more and should be updating more frequently.**

 **Also, I made some major changes in the direction this fic is going. This was originally a DracoxOc, however as I was planning the plot I realized that it wasn't really working the way I wanted it to and have now changed everything to fit the new plot better. This will now be a CharliexOc fic because that just worked better with where the story was going.**

 **Thanks for reading! I will hopefully update every two weeks.**


	13. Chapter 12

Cielie-

The Hogwarts Express pulls into station 9 ¾ right on time. The three of us reach the platform and start scanning the crowd for Mrs. Weasley. Our plan, meticulously put together by Ginny, was to meet Mrs. Weasley here and then head to the house. However, Mrs. Weasley hasn't arrived yet, which is strange. Mrs. Weasley is never late. The even stranger thing is that neither Ron nor the twins have come off the train. I turn to Ginny to say as much, but she's already realized this fact and is already saying something to Luna.

I continue to scan the crowd, hoping that we just haven't found her yet. After ten minutes of this, however, we come to the realization that Mrs. Weasley is not here. That worries Ginny even more and I start to think that she's going to have a panic attack. Ginny's always been a stickler for details and when things don't go right she can get nervous. At this point, with almost no one left in the station, I can start to understand where her panic comes from.

We move closer to the exit, huddling together with our things, waiting for Mrs. Weasley, who, at this point, may not come. The train station is empty, and the Hogwarts Express is preparing to pull out. We look at each other, none of us sure what to do. Finally, Luna says something, breaking the nervous silence.

"I guess we could just head to the house. I mean, it's not that far and if Mrs. Weasley is going to come, she would meet us there. Right?" I look at her and nod my head.

"Besides, we can send an owl when we get there, and I don't see the point in just hanging around here," Ginny says. We agree and, gathering our possessions, run through the wall that separates platform 9 ¾ from King's Cross Station.

XxX

The house looms up before us. The windows are dark, and the façade is worn. In addition, the sky is dark and looks as though it would pour buckets any second now. There's this weird feeling in the air, as though it was charged, and it makes me shudder. I want nothing more to do with this house, nothing more to do with the memories it holds, and most of all, nothing more to do with the former inhabitants. That part of my life seems terribly far away now, and the memories are distant, warped, as if someone else had lived them. Once I finish with this house, I will leave it behind, I will leave that shell of a girl behind and won't look back. I promise myself this, and then, looking at the other two girls, begin to walk up the stairs.

They follow, none of us saying a word. The silence, while ominous, feels better than talking and as I climb the stairs up to the old house, that strange feeling runs through me again. I glance at the others, but they don't seem to feel it, or at least don't let on that they do. With everything that has happened these past few months, I start to think that maybe I'm going a little crazy. That scares me more than anything else. It's what happened to my father, and now, it might be happening to me. I can't believe that, I won't. I reach the top of the stairs and take a breath in, holding it for a few moments before letting it back out. For a few moments, I just stand there, breathing. In, out. In, out. Until I let go of the strange feeling and then I turn my attention to the door.

The other two come up behind me and wait while I struggle with the key and the old lock. I have to jiggle it around a few times, but the key soon turns in the lock and the door swings open.

We walk into the house, Ginny coughing a bit as the dust that had settled on the floor is stirred up. I leave my trunk by the door and lead the way to the living room. Luna runs her fingers over the figurines that sit on the mantle of the fireplace and Ginny brushes some dust off the couch before sitting down on it. I join her there and Luna turns to face us.

"I think getting rid of all this dust would be a good start. Then tomorrow, the real cleaning can begin," I say. Ginny nods and Luna replies in agreement. "We'll cover more ground if we each take a room, so, Luna, why don't you take the living room and Ginny, you take care of the kitchen. I'll start with the dining room and we can work our way up to the bedrooms." They nod in agreement and we head to our respective rooms.

XxX

Later that evening, we are all back in the living room, free of dust now, thanks to Luna. We sit on the couch, admiring our handiwork, and taking a well-deserved break before we begin to make some sort of dinner. Dinner will most likely consist of left over sweets from the train, but perhaps I will find some canned goods in the basement to accompany our 'meal'. My father always kept extra provisions, having grown up near the end of the second world war. That war was between muggles and the wizarding world took quite a blow from it, so I shudder to think what will happen when the second wizarding war comes around. For that is surely where we are headed, what with all the deniers like Umbridge, or outright supporters like Malfoy.

I wonder if it will even be a war, if the wizarding community will even be strong enough to resist and fight back. There are far too few who actually know, or care. And from the few, very little could actually hold their own against a death eater. I know that even though the DA is making an effort, in the end it is wasted, because after all, what can a few kids with sticks really do?

Ginny pulls me out of my thoughts with a sharp jab to my ribs and I jolt back.

"Oi, what are we going to eat? We're starving," she complains. I grumble, pushing myself off the couch and heading towards the cellar stairs. Luna follows, and Ginny brings up the rear. I pull the cord for the light, but it only fizzles and then gives out. I groan and pull out my wand, muttering _lumos_.

The basement is suddenly illuminated by the light at the tip of my wand and I blink as my eyes adjust. Looking around, I see the shelves that have been gathering dust since before I was born and behind them, the crates. Stacked as high as the ceiling and going off into the furthest reaches of the cellar, the crates of old war time food are certainly a sight to behold. Each box is carefully labeled with its contents and the date it was packed. Each stack is then sorted by type of food, everything placed into a neat order that is no where to be found in the rest of the house.

Ginny and Luna look at them in awe, then the looks slowly turn into confusion. Ginny is the first to ask.

"Why, exactly, do you have this much food stored in your basement?"

I turn to look at her, moving into the maze of stacks as I do so.

"My father, as you know was a lunatic. He wasn't always like that though. I hear he was quite nice as a child. After the second muggle war, he was traumatized. And so, the hoarding and careful planning began in case a third one were ever to occur."

Ginny and Luna share a look, then turn back to me. There is no sympathy, our friendship is far beyond that, only looks of grim understanding and perhaps the tiniest bit of empathy from Luna, whose father is almost as bad as mine was. The conversation just sort of dies as we walk deeper into the stacks. Finally, I reach the one I have been looking for.

In front of me sits what is probably the largest amount of canned fruit in all of Britain. I grin, pulling the middle one out with a quick flick of my wand. I silently thank the ministry for allowing minor feats of magic, albeit not in front of muggles, outside of Hogwarts, then quickly take back the thanks as I remember who employed Umbridge at Hogwarts. The box slowly settles on the floor in front of us and I move to lift the top off. Ginny and Luna rush to help and soon the tin cans are revealed.

Ginny takes one out and pulls back the lid. The citrusy aroma of peeled oranges fill the room and I smile, tossing Luna a can. She catches it and cracks hers open. Pear quarters swim in sweet syrup and she grins. I pull out another can for myself, mine contains cherries, unpitted and optimal for spitting contests. I put the box back into place and we head back to the stairs.

XxX

We are gathered around the small mirror pond in the inner courtyard, spitting cherry pits and having an all together good time.

"Mine went further. Luna, you saw that, right? It definitely went further than Cielie's," Ginny laughs. I immediately go to defend my title, giggling the whole time.

"No, it's not based on how far it goes, it's how big of a splash it makes."

Luna just bursts into a new fit of giggles, supporting neither of our claims. After a few seconds of staring down Ginny, I start to giggle even more and soon we're rolling around on the floor until we have to stop because we're laughing so hard we can't breathe.

XxX

The fire crackles in the hearth and outside a soft snow has begun to fall. We lay curled together on mattresses in the living room, cozy blankets thrown over us. There isn't much talking, mostly we just sit and watch the fire or the snow outside. I feel at home, for the first time in a while, truly at home, with the friends I love, in a warm, quiet, safe place. I wish that this moment could last forever. I wish that my brother was here to share this moment with me, and that my mother was here too. I even wish that my father was here, because without him, we wouldn't be a complete family. More than anything I wish that Voldemort had died the night Harry Potter became the boy who lived. But no one listens to a 16-year-old girl's wishes. So, I guess I'll just savor this moment and hold onto it for the hard times to come.

* * *

 **Hey, TigerMoon here.**

 **I finished the longer chapter that I promised. Hopefully chapters will continue to be around this length and a little more frequent.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S.**

 **For anyone wondering, Charlie will make his appearance next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Cielie-

The world was white. And cold. The fire had gone out early in the morning and the snow had continued to pile up outside the window. The others were still fast asleep and so I got up from my pile of blankets and went to get the fire going again. It took my cold, stiff hands a few tries, but the fire was soon roaring, and the house was beginning to heat up. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a mug, realizing only as I poured the boiling water into it that it was one of Cedric's favorites. I considered pouring the water into another cup, but then thought better of it. Just because Cedric had preferred that cup didn't mean I couldn't use it. It was time to face my demons anyway, so why not start small.

I strolled back into the living room, my frigid hands wrapped tightly around the mug, as if it were my lifeline. Which, in this cold weather, it sort of was. Ginny and Luna were still sleeping, Ginny was even snoring a little bit. I tiptoed my way past them and sat down in the small chair by the fire. It had been made for my great-grandmother when she was born, and it had been passed down to the first-born girl since then. And now, I was sitting in it, and it felt lonely. I had always sat on this chair and Cedric would sit at my feet. Our mother would sit curled on the big rocking chair and my father would take the armchair that Luna was currently occupying. We had all sat together like that just a few years ago. The only thing left of those happy memories were the empty chairs.

I looked towards the window, the snow had slowed, but not by much. There would be need for some serious snow shoveling when it stopped. Ginny stirred, her blanket falling off as she did. The cold woke her, and she opened her eyes with a start. Blinking, she turned to look at me, she noted the warm beverage in my hands and then sat up.

"Cold," she proclaimed as she shivered and pulled her blanket back up around her shoulders. I set the mug down and said, "There's more water if you want some tea or hot chocolate."

She nodded, pulling herself to her feet and following me into the kitchen. I pulled down a cup for her and went to grab the box of tea. Luna wandered into the room a few moments later. Her hair was a matted mess and her eyes looked bleary as if she had gotten little sleep. I went to offer her a mug of earl grey. She took it gladly, finding a small corner of the counter to sit on. Ginny joined her there and I hopped on the stool that had sat in the kitchen for as long as I could remember.

"What's our plan for today?" Luna asked after sipping a bit of her tea. I thought about it for a moment, gulping a bit of scalding tea as I contemplated. Before I could answer, Ginny did.

"We should send an owl to the Burrow and to the Order, to see if we can find out what happened to my mom."

I nod, hearing the slight hint of worry in her voice. Mrs. Weasley should have been at the station, and at the very least she should have come last night. The fact that she hasn't should worry me more than it does. I have a feeling that it has something to do with the fact that I spent so little time relying on my father and my mother wasn't there long enough for me to truly remember relying on her. A small feeling of sadness runs through me as I think of the childhood that could have been. Before I can go further with that thought, I shut it down. There is no use in dwelling in the painful past, as I've learned time and time again.

XxX

The owl has been sent and as we wait for a reply we decide to clean the second story. Ginny takes my brother's old room and Luna goes to clean my parents' room. I take the hall and the stairs. An hour later, we sit in my room, chatting and looking at my old things.

Seren lies in my lap, keeping me toasty in the bone chilling weather as she dozes softly. I gently stroke the ridge on her back, only half paying attention to the conversation. My gaze drifts off to the window, which looks out on the snow-covered street. It looks like a winter wonderland, the whole world sparkling with a light frost in the chilly weather. The street is empty, no surprise, as the snow is piled high. The only movement is cat, scampering across the snow. It runs lightly across the street and leaps up to perch on a fence, freezing only for a moment and then turning and vanishing down onto the other side of the fence. I watch the spot where it vanished for a few moments longer and then turn my gaze back to Ginny and Luna.

They are looking at a photo album, one from when I was three or four. I smile, seeing a picture of me flying my first broomstick. (It only flew a few feet above the ground) Ginny flips the page and I am bombarded with a large photo of the whole family sitting on the front porch. My mother is smiling, and I sit on Cedric's lap, an ice lolly in one fist, some of it dripping down my chin. My father sits in the back with his hand on my mother's back. We all look happy, Cedric waves at the camera and I am giggling as my mother tickles me. I look over Ginny's shoulder and smile, remembering that day.

It had been my fourth birthday. I had scraped my knee while playing chase with Cedric. Being the young child that I was, I had begun to bawl. To distract me, my mother had given me an ice lolly. My father had suggested we take the photo and so we had ended up on the porch.

XxX

Lunch time came and went. We still didn't have a response from Mrs. Weasley, or anyone from the Order for that matter. Ginny was pacing by the fireplace, Luna sat in my father's armchair again and I stood by the window, once again looking out on the snowy street. I kept a look out for any sign of an owl, but none came. Lunch time slowly slipped into evening and I became more impatient. How long, I wondered, could it possibly take to respond to our message? The Order was in London, just a few miles away.

Then, just as the sun was truly starting to slip away behind the houses, someone came up the street. They turned towards the house, climbing up the stairs and reaching the top. Hesitantly, they lifted the knocker and gave the door three raps. I moved to get the door, Ginny was quick to follow, and Luna leapt from the chair to come as well. Pulling my wand out, I cautiously turned the door knob and opened the door. An audible gasp escaped Ginny's lips as the figure stepped into the porch light.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than the last one. I will be updating pretty regularly from now, so you guys can expect an update every 2 weeks.**

 **Sorry, not sorry about the cliffhanger.**

 **:)**


	15. Chapter 14

Cielie-

 _An audible gasp escaped Ginny's lips as the figure stepped into the porch light._

I turned to Ginny for a moment and then looked back at the figure. Something felt familiar about them. I stared for another moment, until it clicked. It was one of Ginny's older brothers.

She ran up to him and embraced him, "Charlie!" That solved the question of which Weasley it was. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but that could have just been because Ginny talked about all her brothers rather frequently. However, if I remembered correctly, Charlie had left Hogwarts just two years prior and had been in Romania studying dragons. Perhaps he could help me with my dragon dilemma. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ginny.

"Charlie, why don't you come in, you look frozen." I nod and move out of his way, letting him come into the living room and sit down by the crackling fire. We sit around him, waiting for him to say something. Eventually, he begins to speak.

"Ginny, mum couldn't make it because dad's in the hospital." Ginny gasps, looking worried, but Charlie continues. "He should be fine, the doctors said he would be home by Christmas. Anyways, mum sent me to pick you guys up. You're supposed to come back to headquarters with me. Ron and the others are already there."

XxX

Dragging our trunks through the snow, we trudge along the street following Ginny's brother. It's bright outside, but not the sort of bright that will make the snow melt away. The sun is hidden behind the stark gray clouds and it's freezing, even under all of my layers. The only spot of warm is around my middle, where Seren sits. She is curled up in the pocket of my sweater and I am glad for the small amount of heat she provides.

We follow Charlie through the empty, snow-filled streets of London for another few blocks. The neighborhood changing gradually into flats and small, dark houses as we trudge through the snow. Finally, Charlie stops. I look up to see two houses with an oddly sized gap between them. Charlie turns to us and hands me a small scrap of paper. I look at Ginny, slightly confused.

"Read it, it'll make sense then. I promise," Ginny explains. I follow her instructions, reading the scrawled address. "Grimauld Place," I mutter to myself, and then I look up. A small gasp escapes me as I see a house appear in the space between the houses I had noted before.

"Welcome to headquarters," Charlie says, giving me a smile. Ginny goes up to the front door and gives a few sharp raps. The door opens, and a man who seems vaguely familiar stands there. Luna bounces up the stairs and steps into the house, Ginny follows, and I go next, with Charlie bringing up the rear.

It is deliciously warm inside and the smell of stew wafts through the narrow hallway, filling my nose with its wonderful aroma. But the mood that has settled itself like a dampening blanket over the seemingly festive atmosphere is quite at odds with the sights and smells before me. There are soft voices coming from down the hall and as I pass the man who let us in, I see dark circles under his eyes.

XxX

Sitting around the large wooden table that is placed in the center of the kitchen, are Harry Potter, Ron and the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Ginny is standing, or rather pacing, by the roaring fireplace. Luna and I hang back, sat unobtrusively at the very end of the slab of oak that makes up the table. This is Ginny's family matter, and though she is my friend and I long to comfort her, it doesn't really feel like my place. I catch Harry's eyes for a moment and realize that he feels the same. We, Luna, Harry and I, are not part of this and so we keep to ourselves, letting the family sort themselves out.

The man from earlier strides in, making the Weasley's look up. He comes further into the room and as he does, I realize why his face seemed familiar. It's Sirius Black. It's the man who was terrorizing Hogwarts in my third year. A murderer, someone who certainly shouldn't be out and about on the streets running free, and yet, here he is. The expression on my face clearly displays my shock and its Charlie who sees it first. He gestures quickly for me to follow him outside into the hall. I do so a bit hastily and almost trip over the small set of stairs that leads out of the kitchen. Charlie reaches out a steadying hand and I gratefully take it, finding it surprisingly warm despite the chill that we experienced on our trudge here.

He closes the door to the kitchen and it shuts with a soft thud. Standing alone in the hallway, I become acutely aware of the bizarre wall decorations. As I stare at them, I begin to wonder how I missed them the first time coming down this hall. Adorning the musty wallpaper, hung on hooks, are a plethora of heads, house-elf heads. One even has a faded St. Nick hat perched precariously upon its knobby head.

I am snapped out of my odd train of thought, by Charlie, who starts speaking.

"That was Sirius Black, and yes, we know that he was supposedly a mass murderer-" I cut him off at that, "Supposedly?! What do you mean supposedly? He's either a murderer or he isn't, which one is it?" Now it's his turn to cut me off.

"The rest of the world thinks he murdered about a dozen people a few years back. The rest of the world also thinks that he's dead, and we need to keep it that way. To answer your question, he isn't a murderer. The man who killed those people was actually Peter Pettigrew, who didn't actually die in the blast. Oh, and he's also Harry's godfather. I know that that's a lot to take in, but it's crucial that you don't tell anyone. Form what Ginny's told me about you, I'm sure you can do that, ok?"

I blink at him a few times, and then as the information settles I start to nod. "Yeah, yeah, ok. A murderer, who isn't actually a murderer, is living in the headquarters of a secret organization bent on stopping Voldemort. That's it, definitely not mind-blowing or slightly concerning," I say, still in slight disbelief. He gives me a wry smile and heads back to the kitchen.

"I knew you'd understand. Now come on Cecilia, I want to hear the news from Sirius." I follow him back, the information sitting slightly uneasily in my mind. It shocks me how much I struggle to accept it. But somehow it feels almost as if someone had told me that Voldemort was actually some sort of decent human being who helped baby dolphins with cancer. And with that thought it clicks. There were rumors, that Sirius Black was involved with the murder of my brother, that he was there when Voldemort returned, like the loyal servant he was.

I turn away from the table, staring at the fire, raging so perfectly contained within its stone fireplace. Silent tears run down my cheeks as it hits me again that my brother isn't coming back. Not now, and not ever. And in that moment, I feel more alone then I have felt this whole time. Because he's gone, and because I can't even think his name, because I couldn't do anything to keep him safe. And even though I know it's not my fault, it still feels like there was something I could have done. The powerlessness that comes with that thought is enough to make me feel truly broken inside. And it's the sort of broken that will take a whole lifetime and then some to mend, if can even be mended.

* * *

 **Hi, TigerMoon here**

 **So as to make my CharliexOC work a little better age-wise, I switched Charlie and Percy's ages. Cielie's birthday is in late May, which makes her 16 and Charlie is currently 19 due to the age switch.**

 **Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. I should update more regularly now that it's summer. Thanks for bearing with the horribly sporadic update schedule.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **:)**


	16. Chapter 15

Luna

I feel helpless. And it's one of the worst feelings I've ever experienced. I know that Ginny's hurting, but I don't know how to fix it, how to comfort her. It reminds me of my mother's death, the way that Father couldn't function for several month afterwards. How I was trapped in my own helplessness, my inability to make it better, the feeling shudders through me like an icy wave.

But somehow, it's worse with Ginny, and I think, that this time, it's because I really, really love her. I love my father, but not this way. Not in this needy way, where it hurts me worse than my own wounds, seeing her in pain like that.

I see Cielie sitting near the fire, keeping herself away from the family that sits at the other end of the table. I would go to her, just to feel less alone, but she seems like she's in figuring out her own troubles. The way her shoulders shudder softly with silent tears that she's clearly trying to hide, keep me away. I know that feeling, I know that grief, and I know that people need their own time to sort through it. So, I stay away. Powerless to help my friend and my, I'm not sure what Ginny is to me right now, something more than a best friend, but beyond that, I'm not sure.

What brings me out of my thoughts is Kreacher's raspy, complaining voice. However, he barely makes into the room before Sirius kicks him out again. The room returns to its almost silence. The only noises are the soft heaves of Cielie's tears and the crackling of the fire. No one makes a comment on either. Eventually though, it has to be broken. We cannot sit here, everyone of us enshrouded in our clouds of pain and fear, no, the silence must be broken. I figure that now is as good a time as any, but my voice still jars me as it fills the quiet room.

"He'll be alright. I know he will."

I'm not the only one shocked by the breaking of the silence. Ginny stops her pacing, something I've noticed she does when she's nervous, and looks up, her green eyes fixing on mine. In that moment I don't want her to look away, the feelings that have been tucked away for so long are suddenly there. Boiling with a fierceness at the top of everything that is me, it's overwhelming. Then she turns her electrifying gaze back to the flames and the incredible sensation fades. It leaves me feeling empty and exposed.

XxX

Laying awake in the bedroom that Ginny, Cielie and I are sharing, I think about the events of this year. I think about how Ginny and I met Cielie, how everything has been so much more chaotic because Voldemort is back. I smile to myself as I think about the D.A. and about the choir performances. Even with the hag that is Umbridge, Hogwarts is the safe haven that it's always been for me. I think about how lucky we are, that we are safe and together. Because others cannot say the same, because Voldemort is coming out of the shadows and he's bringing the full might of his armies with him.

With these thoughts on my mind I fall into an uneasy sleep. I awaken several times in the night and finally morning comes.

XxX

There's that awful smell that both muggle and wizard hospitals have. The smell that everyone knows, but no one can quite place. Some people think it smells like cleanliness, others find it to be the smell of despair, and myself, I find it to be a combination of the two. While the thought of the hospital brings a lurch of fear and pain, it also brings a comforting blankness. Everything is wiped clean here. Everything is in its 'appropriate place'. Something so different from the chaos of my home.

But today, I feel like I'm out of place. As I look at Cielie, I see that she shares my uncomfortableness. The Weasley's are in the ward just down the hall. Harry stands alone right by the door while Cielie and I are further down. We sit upon a bench that faces out towards a set of windows that look out on a street bustling with muggles. I always found it funny, how we knew that they existed, how we watched them, and helped them, but they never know about us. At least, they don't know that we actually exist, they know all sorts of stories that they've brushed off as myths and fairytales. I often wonder what they would do, if they found out about us.

"Do you really believe everything they said, about Sirius Black I mean?" Cielie's question catches me off guard and brings me out of my own head.

"What do you mean?" I'm not sure why Cielie is asking me this, but from the expression on her face it's bothering her.

"I mean, that he's a good guy, that he didn't kill all those people, that he isn't a death eater," her face shows more of that discomfort.

"Cielie, do you really think that Dumbledore would let a death eater and mass murderer into the headquarters of the very organization bent on defeating Voldemort." She looks uncomfortable, but then shakes her head.

"No, I guess you're right."

"And besides," I add, "Grimauld Place is his house." The shock on her face makes me feel a tiny bit bad, Ginny and I could have filled her in earlier about the broader details of the Order. At the very least we should have told her when we arrived a Grimauld Place yesterday afternoon.

She's quiet for a while, and we are only broken out of the silence when the door to the ward opens and Charlie and Ginny exit, Charlie saying something to Harry as he does, and Harry enters. Ginny comes towards us, Charlie trailing after.

"There's a tea and gift shop up on the fifth floor. You guys want to come?" Charlie asks us. Cielie nods, but Ginny shakes her head.

"I'll stay with Ginny, you can go up to the tea shop with Cielie," I reply, one of my hands slipping into Ginny to offer her a small bit of comfort. Charlie gives us both a nod and walks off with Cielie. Then I turn my eyes on Ginny.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

She turns to me and opens her mouth to start speaking but all that comes out is a soft sob. I don't think that I've ever seen her like this. My tough Ginny, my sweet, tough Ginny is crying. I wrap my arms around her, and she hugs me back, her tears running wet down her cheeks. And in that moment, all I can think is that I love her, I really, really love her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was fun for me to write from Luna's p.o.v and to start exploring the relationship between Luna and Ginny. Even though they're just a side ship in this fanficion, they're one of my favorite ships for Harry Potter and I might write some drabbles about just them.**

 **-TigerMoon**


End file.
